Another Day in Hell
by elvesdragon
Summary: After Dante comes back from an arduous fight with the King of Hell, he decides to go home and have a nice rest. Too bad someone else has other ideas.


**Author's Notes:** This story isn't mine. It was written by my boyfriend. So all rights to the creation of this story belong to him ,and him alone.

 **DISCLAIMER:** The characters in this story belong to their respective owners. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dante, demon hunter, had just returned from a fight with the king of hell. The fight had lasted 3 days and it ended in a draw. Dante was hurt badly, blood was dripping from the deep cuts from the king of hell's blade. Eventually they got bored and called a truce, the king of hell gave Dante a portal device that would allow him to travel anywhere, any distance in an instance. He used the portal to go to his safe house, am old cabin in the woods. He kicks the door in and shouts "Honey, I'm home".

Trish comes to greet him, "Tch! What the hell is a man supposed to do to get some privacy nowadays? How much more secluded do I need to move" said Dante after laying his eyes on Trish.

"What the hell happened to you?" asks Trish.

"Pff you shoulda seen the other guy" replies Dante with a smirk. "What the hell are you doing here anyway, you're supposed to be in Tibet ... last I heard"

"And you? You're supposed to be the son of the great Sparda and look at you, you can barely hold your sword."

"I can hold my sword just fine, unless you're offering to hold my sword" winks Dante. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here."

The clock strikes midnight, the owls' hoots in the distance stop, portals begin opening everywhere, demons pour out in masses.

"Hold on to that thought dear, daddy is a bit busy now bringing home the bacon."

"As if I'll let you have all the fun, girls wanna play too."

Dante picks up his sword and swings it with inhuman strength and accuracy, every blow a kill. He grabs a demon by its leg and spins it around knocking down every other demon he hits, he then throws the demon sliding it down on the floor and jumps on him, using it as a sleigh he takes the fight outside, striking every demon along the way.

The waves of demons seem never ending, "I think I just killed over a hundred demons already" says Trish.

"What? A hundred?" says Dante still swinging his sword "Baby let the pros handle this" he continues.

"Oh? How many did you kill mister high and mighty?" asks Trish annoyed.

"I don't know, lost track after about a thousand" replies Dante with an impish look.

After many more hundreds later, a dark shadow appears.

"Think daddy is coming out to play", laughs Dante looking at the shadow and striking the enemies behind him.

After the shadow dissipates, Dante changes expression, from laid back to instant new level of seriousness. "Get back inside!" yells Dante at Trish. The demons begin to retreat back to where they came from.

"Virgil!" states Dante with disgust. "should of known you're behind this"

"Ahhh… my dear brother… long time no see" said Virgil with a devilish smile. "Not long enough if you ask me" said Dante immediately plunging towards Virgil, sword first. Virgil stops his attack with two fingers, holding him in place. He then grabs the tip of Dante's sword harder, picking him up and throwing him half way through the forest.

"Not bad brother" said Dante cleaning the dirt off his trench coat, "you're much stronger than I remember, guess the Pilates classes you've been taking are finally paying off, or maybe the self defense classes for dummies" he adds with a confident grin.

"Yes, funny as usual dear brother, let me also show you the results of my yoga too" said Virgil charging up his twin katanas. He rushes towards Dante with incredible speed, his sword reaches Dante's chest, but before the blow lands Virgil disappears, Dante looking everywhere to spot him, but it's too late. He reapers behind Dante, falling from the sky with both blades aimed at his brother.

Before Dante even realized where he is, his brother cuts deep through his chest, the blades penetrating him. Virgil disappears again, appearing further away from Dante. He snaps his fingers and the two swords lodged in Dante's chest begin to light up, electricity builds in the swords. Dante tries to reach for them and pull them out, but it's too late. Before he manages to pull them out he's filed with millions of volts, his muscles and nerves are unresponsive, there's nothing he can do but bear it. Lightning strikes from the heavens come down on him, one after another, then increasing in number and intensity.

Dante is half human-half demon, any other man would have been deep fried by now, but even he has his limits. His skin begins to peel off; his jacket melts.

"It ends here brother" said Virgil recalling one of his swords. He rushes towards his brother again, summoning phantom blades around him, constantly throwing them at his brother. The katana, he throws with deadly force at Dante's throat, he then jumps feet first and pushes the blade even further.

"Goodbye brother" Virgil tells Dante in a calm voice. He takes out another sword from Dante and swings it wide for speed and aims to cut off his head. The sword reaches it's target, but the blade doesn't cut. Virgil looks closer. Dante's neck, arms, skin are covered in demon armor. Virgil is thrown back by a massive shock-wave coming from Dante. His demon form awakens.

He is now a 2 meter tall demon, huge claws and teeth and he's filed with uncontrollable rage and blood-lust. He leaps to Virgil with the intent to kill and insatiable desire for revenge. Virgil holds one of his katana that he recovered above his head to block the attack. When Dante's strike hits, Virgil also transforms.

"What? You thought you're the only one? Unlike you I have control over my demon form". Virgil strikes with deadly accuracy, each blow more devastating than the other.

Two titans fighting for survival, both exchanging blows, each one of them releasing powerful shock-waves, they are louder than thunder. They fight for hours, no one giving in to the other.

After many more hours their energies deplete, their demon bodies weaken, they revert back to human form.

"I can't seem to catch a break today" sighs Dante.

Virgil, seeing that their power had run out, in disappointment, decides to go all out. "This is unexpected, but no matter, I don't need that power to finish you off"

"Don't think this hasn't been fun at all, because it hasn't, but I'm bored already and a bit hungry too" said Dante "Hmmm I wonder if Trish brought anything to eat, maybe some pizza, my fridge is all cleaned out" thought Dante to himself holding his hand on his stomach.

After losing interest in the fight he rushed towards Virgil grabs him and opens a portal to the middle of the universe and throws Dante through it.

"Demon form eh? … King of hell, we've got a date!... Right after I get something to eat… and maybe a new shirt. "


End file.
